The Secret of the Bracelet
by Sakuras Heart Healer
Summary: Ikuto and Amu are seen hanging around eachother, the other guardians aren't happy. When Tadasa shoves a hurtful truth in Amu's face, will she cast it away or believe it. Will she believe her heart or the words of another?..AMUTO!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own Shugo Chara or characters

A/N: I do not own Shugo Chara or characters.

Chapter 1

Amu was walking down the street after school with her three charas following behind chatting amongst themselves quietly. Amu let out a sigh, feeling lonely quiet suddenly, and for no reason. She wondered what it was, and then she felt a little pinch on her heart. She stopped suddenly causing the three following behind her to bump into her head. She barely noticed the soft impact.

"What's wrong Amu?" They chorused together circling around her head, their baby like face concerned for the girl.

"My heart?" She whispered to herself placing her hand over it. She wondered if she was missing someone. Maybe it was Tadase, but lately she had found his company tedious to say. She couldn't tell if he was getting close to her just so he could see Amulet Heart again, or if he really just wanted to be with her. She frowned and tried for another explanation. _Was it…_Her mind stopped her quickly. True she hadn't seen Ikuto in a few days, but that didn't mean she was missing him…did it? Silence covered her as she thought and pressed her hand against her heart.

"Why are you holding you hand there, Amu?" The deep voice that appeared in front of her startled Amu so badly she toppled backwards. Her arms flew out widely for support as she screamed.

"I-Ikuto what are doing here!" She stammered as her blush deepened. He had caught her wrist just before she fell and now had her surrounded in his arms. She hated to admit it but she was actually glad he had showed up.

"I can't come visit a friend?" He whispered in her ear. She could feel his hot breath running across the back of her neck. It was a strange sensation for her.

"Let me go!" She demanded suddenly and wiggled out of his arms her face red.

"Why are you always following me?" She demanded trying to sound angry, but it came out soft and quiet. Ikuto grinned titling his head to the side. _He looks so handsome when he grins;_ Amu gasped at her own thoughts. _Where did that come from? _She demanded silently, she actually expected an answer as she stared down at the ground with a viscous glare.

"Why are you staring at the ground like it did something wrong?" Ikuto asked curiously. Amu blushed and shook her head.

"Nothing. You didn't answer me!" She stuttered trying to steer the conversation back to her question.

"Like I said, I just wanted to see you." Amu's blush darkened and she turned away stubbornly.

"Don't be like that, I'm sorry if I scared you." She felt his hand come down on her shoulder and his whisper tickle past her hair to her ear. She giggled and he took it as a sign of acceptance instead of the indirect tickle it was.

"Here." He twirled her around and grabbed her wrist in his powerful grip though It was surprisingly gentle.

"What are you doing?" She demanded trying to free her wrist. He smirked at her and slid something onto her wrist. When he released she pulled away and looked at the bracelet he had placed there.

"It's my chara colors!" She gasped amazed at the beautiful beads on her wrist. There were small black beads that led up to three large beads. One was pink, for Ran. Blue for Miki, and Green for Suu.

"Thank you Ikuto, but why did you give this to me?" She asked turning her face up in confusion. She was meat with a smile and amused dark blue eyes. _The way he looks at me, I really like it._ Again her thoughts startled her but she didn't try to vanish them again. _But don't I like Tadase?_ She felt confused suddenly, and her heart started pinching inside her chest again.

"It's a secret." He whispered leaning close to her face. She blushed again this time as his eyes captured hers. He had gotten close to her face before, but this time he was _dangerously_ close. Ikuto continued to stare into her eyes, his eyes like two dark diamonds to Amu. Finally Iktuo grinned then stepped back.

"Its fun to tease you Amu." He chuckled turning his back on her.

"Ikuto you're such an idiot!" Amu shouted after him as he walked away. Though when he was gone Amu turned her attention to the bracelet. It really was pretty, and what had he meant 'it's a secret'? Amu smiled to herself and walked the opposite direction. The three charas followed behind gossiping about Amu and Ikuto. She never noticed the group hiding in the bushes. They had witnessed everything and one was less then thrilled by what he had seen.

A/N: Just a story I thought of off the top of my head, there'll be more so review and update soon promise. I tried to use the chan and kun things but I just didn't know so I didn't bother sorry!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for the reviews and glad you liked it A/N: Thank you for the reviews and glad you liked it! I own nothing Wow I think this is the longest chapter I've written for any of my stories!!

Chapter 2

Amu fought against her tears and stared her friends down angrily. They had called her to the royal gardens after school then practically attacked her. Tadase the worst of them. They had seen her yesterday with Ikuto and they weren't very happy about it.

"He's our enemy Amu!" Kukai said his face drawn up in worry. They all were just trying to protect her but Tadase was the only one that seemed mad. This conversation, well more of an argument had been going on for the last ten minutes and they didn't seem to be getting through to her.

"But…"

"No buts Amu you must stay away from Ikuto, its to dangerous for you." Nadeshiko said gently trying to sooth Amu. She could see her friend's tears, no matter how hard she tried to push them back. Nadeshiko didn't really know what Ikuto was trying to do, but she was afraid Amu would get hurt one way or another.

"Ikuto is…is my friend!" Amu shouted at them her voice quaking even though she tried to keep it steady. Tadase's face changed suddenly from just anger to what looked like a jealous rage.

"He is not your friend! He is using you Amu. He uses everyone and when he is done with you he'll throw you away!"

"Tadase!" Nadeshiko said astonished by his blunt rudeness. Everyone looked at him, they suspected a character change, but it didn't look like he had. Tadase seemed to come down of his rage high and he saw the look on Amu's face. She looked ready to burst into tears at a moment's notice.

"Amu…" He said quietly knowing he had made a mistake, a mistake he wanted desperately to take back.

"I didn't mean to shout." He whispered trying to apologize. Amu shook her head and glared at them all.

"Amu wait don't go!" Nadeshiko called but Amu turned and ran from them. She could no longer hold back her tears and they fell down her face like rivers. _He's not using me, he's my friend_ Amu told herself firmly trying to block out Tadase's hurtful words.

Amu walked along the sidewalk on her way home. She had finally stopped crying and managed to shut out Tadase's shouting from her mind. Ikuto was not her enemy. He had only helped her, why and what would he be using her for? Amu felt the now familiar pinch at her heart and flinched. Ikuto _was_ always teasing her, and following her around. Was he trying to get close so she'd drop her guard? Was he planning to steal the Humpty lock? What were his reasons for being around her so much?

"What is it?" She whispered. She glanced down at her wrist. The bracelet he had given her had remained there since he'd placed it on her wrist. She had only taken it off when she showed. Even then she had placed it on her bathroom counter her chara colors facing upward. Even now with all her doubts and fears she couldn't help but smile at the simple gift. It was plan, unique and a precious gift in Amu's eyes. She didn't understand why Tadase's word had mad her so angry, and so sad. If Ikuto was only using her she knew that she would be scared. (A/N; its not scared like Scary, scared like scar lol just making it clear). She got a determined look on her face and slammed her fist down into her palm. She would ask Ikuto himself why he was always around and prove that he wasn't using her.

That night Amu left her balcony door open and waited patiently on her bed for Ikuto to arrive. She stared up at the ceiling her golden eyes fogging with boredom almost immediately.

When he didn't come the first hour Amu became restless and moved around her room trying to distract her mind and keep from screaming. She did some homework, then clean a little. He always came when she didn't want him to, so of course he wouldn't come when she wanted him.

Sighing out into the night air Amu waited with her head resting against her palm out on the balcony. It was almost ten o'clock at night and he still hadn't showed. She wondered if he was going to come at all, probably not. He would most likely come when she was sleeping or doing something else. She gazed down at the bracelet around her wrist and felt her smile pull at her lips. But the silence also released the yelling voice of Tadase. She flinched inward remembering the words he had shouted at her earlier. He was wrong, she would prove him wrong _just as soon as Ikuto shows up_. She thought slightly annoyed by his absence.

"Are you day dreaming about me, Amu?" Ikuto's face appeared suddenly over the side of the balcony and Amu screamed in surprise. She stepped back quickly tripping over her feet and landing on her back in her room. Ikuto chuckled and hopped up onto the balcony. Amu scrambled to her feet, face red, golden eyes angry.

"Why do you always have to scary me like that?" She demanded glaring at him. He just titled his head and grinned.

"Because its fun."

"Amu are you alright?" Amu's mother called from the foot of the stairs.

"Yeah I just fell, everything's alright." She called back hurriedly. She listened but didn't hear her mother coming upstairs. She sighed in relief then turned back to Ikuto who was leaning against the railing lazily.

"So…" Ikuto started smirking at Amu. "Where you waiting for me?" He titled his head as Amu's blush bloomed across her face.

"I-I wanted to ask you something." Ikuto's face went calm and he leaned away from the railing. He looked very serious all of the sudden.

"Is it about the bracelet?" He asked quietly his eyes shifting to her wrist.

"What the bracelet? No, what about it?" Amu asked curiously. Ikuto looked a little surprised then stepped back.

"What did you want to ask me." He said changing the subject quickly. Amu just stared at him, then shook her head. She would ask him later.

"Can you….can you tell me why you always hang around me? Why your always helping me?" Ikuto's expression was an amused one now.

"Because," He stepped closer leaning into her face again. This time he grabbed her chin and held her face still.

"Because I know you'll eventually lead me to the embryo." He smirked at her his dark eyes glimmered for a moment. Amu's whole world seemed to darken and Tadase's words rang out all around her.

"Y-your just u-using me?" She stuttered pulling back from Ikuto's hand. He looked confused.

"What?"

"You just….they were….I was…" She started to babble and Ikuto was horrified to see tears welling in her eyes.

"Amu?"

"Get out!" She screamed pointing him towards the balcony. Ikuto remained motionless his brows knitted and a frown lining his face.

"I said get out! I want you to leave!" She screamed running at him. She pushed him all the way out to balcony then slammed her door closed, locked it and pulled the curtains closed over Ikuto's stunned, and confused face. _He's just using you!_ Tadase. Tadase was right, she was only being used.

She collapsed to her knees burying her face into the side of her bed. Tears fell like waterfalls drenching her blanket. She heard Ikuto tap on the glass, but ignored and finally it disappeared. Her charas came out from their eggs and gathered around her worriedly.

"What's wrong Amu?" They asked patting her head and shoulder. She waved them away and continued to cry. She had been so stupid. Why hadn't she listened? Amu's heart clenched and stabbed in her heart. She felt it and cried out more. She felt like her heart was being ripped into a million pieces. He had used her!

A/N; Ok I know how it seems but don't worry all will be revealed!! lol, next chapter will be up shortly, please review thanks for reading!!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I own nothing

A/N: I own nothing!!

Chapter 3

"Amu?" The girl started from her thoughts when she heard Nadeshiko's voice and looked around at her friends. They were all staring at her with concerned expressions.

"What?" She asked keeping her face masked in icy calm. She didn't want them to see how sad she felt.

"Are you alright? You've been so quiet today, and you've been avoiding us for days." Nadeshiko spoke softly watching her friend with gentle eyes.

"Did something happen with Ikuto?" Kukai asked with a frown. They all saw Amu flinch.

"I asked him if he was using me." She whispered reluctantly. The others exchanged worried looks.

"And?" Nadeshiko asked knowing the answer already.

"Tadase was right." Amu's voice was a whisper and it was filled with great sadness. Tadase didn't know what to say to her, he could see the pain so clearly in her eyes. He wanted to reach out and touch her hand, try to cheer her up, but he knew this wasn't the time for that.

"You shouldn't blame yourself Amu. Ikuto is very deceive." Kukai said patting Amu's shoulder gently. She shrugged it off ignoring the hurt look on the older boy's face.

"I have to go." Amu stood abruptly and walked out of the gardens her eyes blank. This was why she hadn't told them earlier, she was gloomy as it was and they were just making it worse by basically saying we told you so. She knew they were just trying to help but she'd rather sit this one out alone.

"We should have stayed out of it." Kukai shook his head after Amu was gone. The guardians had been thinking silently wondering what they could do for their friend.

"She would only have been hurt more later, it was best she found out the truth early on." Nadeshiko replied shaking her head as well.

"I shouldn't have gotten so mad, I shouldn't have shouted. I don't know what came over me. She probably hates me." Tadase whispered feeling very much ashamed. He'd never gotten so angry before, no he wasn't angry, he was jealous.

"Its no ones fault Tadase." Nadeshiko corrected quietly. Tadase shook his head.

"Its Ikuto's fault for playing with Amu's feelings." He said angrily feeling his jealous sprout suddenly.

"Where are you going?" Nadeshiko demanded as the boy left the group.

"I'm going to find Ikuto!" He called over his shoulder leaving the other guardians to squirm in their seats. They needed to stop him.

Amu laid out on her back under the shade by the soccer field. The world was remarkably quiet today. The birds were far away, the wind was sleeping and no children played near. It was like a ghost town to Amu.

It had been three days since that night with Ikuto. She had managed to avoid the guardians for that long, but they would have found out eventually. Amu's face saddened again as she thought about it.

"Why am I so stupid." She groaned covering her face with her hands. Amu felt the cool touch of her bracelet against her cheek. She still hadn't taken it off even after what Ikuto did to her. She didn't understand why she didn't just throw it away and be done with it. The three colors looked up at her like memories tattooed to her wrist. The black beads glimmered as a ray of sunlight caught them.

Amu climbed to her feet ready to go home and collapse in her bed. Her heart felt heavy as she walked. Why did she feel so broken? She knew Ikuto was just teasing her, but she had finally believed he had become a friend. He had always helped her, and had always been there. During those past three nights Ikuto had come tapping at her window, but she refused to open the curtains. Each time he came her heart screamed till she cried. She never saw him though during the day, and was glad. She didn't know how she would act if she came in contact with him again before she had time to recover. In ways she was still in shock.

Amu didn't answer her mother or father as they greeted her; she hiked up the stairs and as promised fell to her bed for comfort. Her charas were sleeping on the dresser and she was regretful for the quiet again. Ikuto. Why did he do it? Better yet, why was she so depressed. Yes, a person had every right to be depressed after finding out they had been being used, but not this depressed. It felt like her whole world had shattered and she would never smile again. She felt hollow, empty inside not a sliver of happiness lingered. Then like someone had blown a foghorn in her ear she sat straight up clutching her pillow to her chest. _No, it can't be_. Tears rose again as Amu finally understood her deep depression, all the heartache she had felt was clear to her. She didn't want it to be she knew that acknowledging it would only make it worse, but it was so obvious now.

"I-I love him."

"Ikuto!" The tall boy turned at the sound of his name. He frowned seeing the 'kiddy king' storming towards him. He really wasn't in any mood to deal with this kids game.

"What is it?" He asked bored when Tadase stopped a few feet away.

"How dare you play with Amu's emotions! I never should have let her near you, I should have warned her better." Ikuto frowned at the boy.

"What are you talking about?" He asked squinting his eyes.

"You were using Amu!" Tadase shouted furious for Ikuto's innocent act.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Ikuto answered. _There's that word again, Using, what do they mean? I'm not using anyone._ Ikuto's mind buzzed with unanswered questions. He was concerned with Amu's sudden actions. She had avoided him even when he was only feet away tapping on her window. In ways he was hurt by her rejection suddenly. Did they think he was using Amu?

"But maybe you can tell me why Amu's so sad lately." Tadase's face flushed with his anger.

"She's sad because of you!" Ikuto looked confused now.

"What have I done?"

"You know exactly what you did!" Ikuto titled his head.

"Tell me this. Is she still wearing the bracelet I gave her?" Tadase frowned, Ikuto got his answer from that. _She must not hate me if she still has it on, I wonder if she's found out yet?_

"But seriously tell me what I did?" Ikuto questioned grinning at Tadase's angry face.

"Don't play innocent. I have enough of you!" Tadase character changed and Ikuto smirked.

"If you want a fight, you'll get one Kiddy King." Ikuto growled with pleasure.

A/N: Ok I couldn't' sleep so I wrote this chapter early! lol….I'm pretty sure Tadase wouldn't be acting like this but I thought it would fit in with the story Please review and thanks for reading AMUTO forever lol


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews everyone here's the new chapter

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews everyone here's the new chapter !!

Chapter 4

"What?" Amu shouted into the phone.

"We think Tadase's going to get into a fight with Ikuto." Nadeshiko repeated on the other end. Amu's heart thundered in her ears.

"We tried to call earlier when he left, but you weren't home."

"Ok, thanks bye." She hung up the phone and raised out of the door hearing it slam in her wake.

Amu raced through the streets searching for the two and moved on towards the park area when she couldn't find them. Why? Why were they going to fight? Amu's panic silenced her logic that was screaming the answer to her.

Ikuto smirked at the kiddy king as they character changed. Tadase pointed his scepter at Ikuto, and he just flicked his tail back and forth. Was this kid for real?

"I will make you pay for hurting Amu!" He shouted sending a blast out towards Ikuto. The teen just smirked and threw his own attack. His claws ripped through the straight at the king's attack, but that's when he heard it. Then he saw it. The scream of despair and the flash of pink hair race across the open area. Tadase saw this as well and both their faces changed into horror as Amu raced between their attacks.

"Stop this!" She screamed at them. It was too late and neither was able to pull back before it hit her. She didn't cry out, she didn't make a sound. She simple fell to the ground landing with a chilling thud.

"Amu!" Tadase cried running to aid her. Ikuto raced up to her as well feeling he was going to die of a heart attack. She was lying on her side facing towards Ikuto. He saw the tears in her eyes, but they were not for the pain. Her golden eyes stared up at his face as he ran towards her then they flickered away.

"Get away." She whispered struggling to sit up. Her arm had three long slashes across it from Ikuto's attack and her leg was bruised from Tadase's. She felt numb and the pain wasn't great.

"Get away both of you!" She shrieked when they got closer to her. Tadase stopped dead in his tracks staring at her like she had slapped him. Ikuto stopped closer to her his eyes pained by her actions.

"Amu I'm sorry I-I didn't know you were there, I-" Tadase stuttered trying to reason with the girl, thinking her anger for their attacks.

"Why? Why are you two fighting?" She demanded rubbing her hands over her face, trying to free it of tears.

"He says I did something." Ikuto's voice was calm and levelly though he felt everything but that. He was furious at himself for letting Amu get hurt. He was hurt by the way she avoided and shouted at him. What had he done? Maybe she finally realized the secret he had put into the bracelet. But he was sure that she wouldn't react this way, it must be something else.

"Well he's right." She spat at him. Ikuto frowned at Amu as she cried angrily.

"What are you people talking about?" Ikuto felt his frustrations bubbling up quickly as he tried to understand. Amu just glared at him a great hurt shinning in her eyes. A hurt that Ikuto didn't understand.

"Just leave me alone, both of you." She added looking over at Tadase's pained face.

"Just go home, and don't fight. I don't want that." She whispered her face lowering in sadness.

"Amu let me help you." Tadase tried to reach for her when she walked away from them. She slapped his hands away and continued at a slow, painful pace. Ikuto and Tadase exchanged glares.

"Stay away from her Ikuto." Tadase warned then stormed off in the opposite direction. Ikuto was left standing there alone looking after Amu.

"What did I do Amu?" He whispered shoving his hands into his pockets.

Amu managed to bandage her arm and get to her room without her parents noticing. She told them she wasn't hungry when they called her down for dinner. She lay on her bed staring tearfully at the ceiling. Why, why did this happen to her? Wasn't love supposed to be wonderful and make you light headed? All that had happened was pain, heartache and broken trust. She still felt ashamed about how blindly she had been led around by Ikuto. But another part of her was crying. She loved him, she believed he loved her too. She shouldn't listen to Tadase and the others _listen to your heart_. She thought silently. But the heart was easily fooled. Just a few words, a warm smile, and a gentle hug was all it took to pull the wool over the organ. Someone had lied when they said the heart was the most powerful organ in your body. It was in fact the weakest.

Amu sat bolt upright when she heard the handle of her window. It sounded like someone was trying to open it.

"Great." That was all she needed right now Ikuto. A few moments later all was silent again. She sighed throwing herself back on the bed relieved. The coolness of the bracelet against her wrist made her feel chill to the bone with grief.

"Amu?" She heard her mother call.

"What is it?" She answered hearing her mother coming towards her room.

"You have a visitor." The moment her mother opened the door Amu's heart raced and she knew who was following behind her.

"I-Ikuto?" She whispered staring at the boy standing in her doorway. Her mother smiled warmly at them then closed the door. _Of course my mom is the only one in existence that would leave me alone with a boy._ She thought blushing as Ikuto stood in front of her.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Amu demanded trying to keep her blush down. Even after all he did his prescreens made her wild inside. She wanted to jump up from the bed and embrace him. She wanted to whisper to him that she loved him, and beg him to say the same.

"I wanted to see if you were alright." He answered crossing the room with his familiar cool face. He kneeled down besides her bed and grabbed her arm. He pushed up her sleeve revealing the bloodstained bandages. He frowned at them then glanced up at her.

"Does it hurt?" He asked softly letting her sleeve fall back down. She yanked her arm away and would have got off the bed if Ikuto hadn't been kneeling right in front of her.

"Why don't you just leave?" She glared at the blankets her fingers curling around them.

"Amu." He sighed dragging her to his side as he sat down besides her. Amu squeaked and struggled to free herself from his hold. The warmth and gentleness of his embrace nearly brought her to tears once more.

"Will you tell me what I did?" He whispered his arms tightening around her. She could feel his heart beating against her hand as she tried to push back from him. She felt the way it raced against her palm and it nearly matched the beat of her own heart. She began to tremble in his arms and when she looked up at him again she had tears flowing down her face. _Why do I love him so blindly?_ She couldn't herself back and she cried against his chest gripping the fabric of his shirt almost most desperately.

"Why am I so blind?" She mumbled into his shirt. He looked down at her and noticed she still wore the bracelet. The chara colors facing up as he had given it to her. A smile crossed his lips, _So she still hasn't figured it out yet._

A/N; Ok next chapter should be the last one thanks so much for the support and reviews!! Please review and thanks for reading my story AMUTO FOREVER XD lol


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:Ok last chapter, sorry its kinda short!! I own nothing

Chapter 5

Ikuto had finally released Amu when she stopped crying and pull away from his chest. He waited with his cool calm as she regained herself. Her face held the tint of a rose but she looked determined. The golden brown colored eyes held his face and he felt bad for the red lines beneath her eyes.

"What did I do Amu?" He asked again softly. She lowered her eyes, holding her hands in her lap. He saw them fiddling with the ends of her skirt nervously.

"That day you gave me the bracelet the others saw us…They didn't want me to be around you anymore, they said you were using me." He heard the quake in her voice as she continued. He wanted very much to reach out and comfort her again, but he held still.

"I thought they were wrong, and I was so set on proving them wrong." She stood up from the bed suddenly. Ikuto followed her movements with his dark eyes as she walked across the room. Her hugged herself tightly willing the tears go away. She didn't want to cry anymore. Ikuto had used her; she had to accept that. He…he was not her friend, he didn't love her. That little fact sent her heart into an icy grave. He was only here to try and gain her trust again. She wouldn't let him.

"Amu…" She felt his arms wrap around her trembling body. His breath tickled her ear as he whispered her name. Her heart raced and her mind screamed at her.

"No." She pushed away from him again. She turned to him her eyes full of tears that she refused to shed. The usual calm wall surrounding Ikuto was falling away as she stared, but she didn't trust herself to believe it. She wouldn't play in his games anymore.

"Then you came and I asked you if you were just using me." Her voice cracked her emotions overflowing her voice. She wanted to crawl in a hole and pull the earth over her. She wanted this pain to go away and never came back. She wished she didn't love Ikuto so much.

"You said you were!" She shouted as her vision blurred. He became nothing more then a blur of dark colors blotted amongst bright light.

"You said you were using me the entire time. You just wanted the embryo! I-I was so stupid to believe that you were actually my friend. I thought you were good and I-I…" She turned away from him her hands balling at her sides. _I thought you liked me,_ She whispered silently and sadly in her mind.

"I-I want you to leave Ikuto." She whispered those words bringing pain to her heart.

"I want you to leave and never come back. I won't be used anymore!" She closed her eyes hearing his footsteps, but she thought that he was walking away, not towards her.

"Amu you've got it all wrong." He slid his arm around her waist and pulled her against him. Her face heated again as he leaned in close to her face.

"You shouldn't believe everything the Kiddy King tells you." His voice was like milk that she couldn't get enough, she drank in his words throwing all her doubts and caution to the wind all for the sweetness of his voice. She didn't want this embrace to end, she wanted those dark eyes on her always and filled with such tender emotions, just like they were at that very moment. _He's never looked at me like that before, not truly like that._

"But you admitted it." She stammered forcing herself to remain calm under the weight of his gaze. She struggled for control again. He chuckled releasing her. She stepped away her face glowing in embarrassment, as she felt disappointed for the absence of his arm around her.

"I'm always teasing you Amu. You should've known I was teasing then as well. I'd never use you." He titled his head and gave her a warm smile that made her heart race.

"Besides," He grabbed her wrist and slid the bracelet off her wrist. "Would I give you something that says that if I didn't mean it?" Amu's eyes widened to the size of plates when Ikuto flipped the bracelet over so her chara colors were facing down now. On the back of the beads three words were spelled out with symbols.

"I…heart…. U." Amu whispered her mouth hanging open as she stared at the bracelet. That had been his plan along. He gave her the bracelet guessing she would take it off eventually and see the back of the beads. Her eyes snapped away from the beads to Ikuto as he stood there a little nervously to her eyes. His smile was still there warming her for an entirety.

"I love you Amu." He spoke the words she thought she'd never hear from his lips. The three words that sent her heat soaring and made her dizzy. Tears welled quickly again as Amu threw herself at Ikuto. He stumbled but regained his footing. He smiled wrapping his arms around Amu's tiny form as she clung to his chest.

"I'm so sorry Ikuto." She whispered.

"Its alright." He whispered stroking her head lovingly.

"So that was the secret?" She laughed lightly from his chest. He smiled and nodded.

"Yep."

"Ikuto?" She looked up at him. He looked down the sweet smile lining his face.

"Yes?" He asked.

"I love you too." She smiled through her blush a smile filled with love and happiness.

"I thought as much." He chuckled capturing her lips with his.

A/N: Ok there it is!! I hope you liked it thanks so much for all reviews…Thanks for reading and review my first AMUTO please maybe I'll write another!!


End file.
